Lucat
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness loves his adorable Lucas dressed up in the cutest cat ears and tail...but what is the cause of Lucas actually becoming a cat? NessXLucas. Slight yaoi.


**Lenne: **It seems doing fanfiction late at night turns up my crack mood. Still not as good as Dashy or my lovely Inorizushi though~

But anyways, here you go! Enjoy, I guess?

* * *

"Nnn...n-nyaa~—myuu~"

It was late at night, and Ness met his loving Lucas lying down next to him bed. The blonde psychic curled up as he could in a cute state, but he also added a little extra appeal.

Black cat ears and a tail.

Ness chuckled from the tickling feeling as Lucas snuggled against his chest.

"Cute as ever," Ness commented, continuing to pat Lucas' head.

"Nya~" mewed Lucas. He licked Ness' cheek and then nuzzled against it with his nose.

Ness groaned from being killed by the cute. "Ugh, why are you so adorable, Lucas? You make me want to hug you to death!" He embraced Lucas afterwards, almost tightly.

"M-Myu~ I'm just naturally cute, I guess," replied Lucas.

Ness giggled again and let go of the hug. "Well, it's time to sleep." He reached for Lucas' cat ears and attempted to remove them, but Lucas whimpered and brushed the hand away.

"You want to wear them while you sleep?" Ness asked.

"Mm-hm," responded Lucas. "I wanna sleep like a cat for tonight." Lucas snuggled up to Ness again and closed his eyes.

"All right then..." Ness reached over to turn the nearby lamp off and patted Lucas' head. "Good night, Lucas..."

* * *

Morning arrived, and Ness involuntarily continued to carress Lucas' gentle body. He loved comforting the small body of his friend, it was so very small and tender like a cute kitten...

...Ness opened his eyes and saw that Lucas was missing. He sat up, looked left and right. He knew Lucas wouldn't leave so suddenly; if he had to, he'd notify Ness. But he was gone.

Then, Ness looked at where his hand was touching. There was a conspicuous lump hiding under the blanket, and it started to move. It jumped up, and rolled around, as if it wanted to get out of the blanket. Ness panicked; he didn't know what was hidden under the blanket wanting to get out.

Then, he heard a meow. To Ness, it sounded very familiar. Ness tossed the blanket over, and turned shocked.

A black kitten took over Lucas' spot in bed. The little animal had happy, shining eyes and a perpetual smile. Ness wondered where it came from, but then he saw a very striking cowlick that formed in the middle of the cat's head.

"L-Lucas?" Ness questioned.

The kitten meowed, and jumped into Ness' arms. The black-haired psychic took the kitten in his hands and carried it in front of him.

"Y-You couldn't be Lucas, could you?" Ness asked the kitten. "...Right?"

The kitten meowed again. By that point, Ness faced reality, and brought the kitten against his shoulder, hugging it.

"Nooooo! W-Why?! L-Lucas..." Ness looked at the kitten again. It only continued to smile and cry again. He put the kitten down.

"How could this have happened...?" Ness asked himself. He stared at Lucas in his cat form as he tried to think of possibilities. Then, he remembered the cat accessories Lucas had before sleeping. Until recently, Lucas had never slept with the accessories still on him. So, wearing them for a prolonged period must have turned Lucas into a cat!

"I guess because you wore your accessories while you slept is why you're like this," Ness scolded. Lucas meowed again, but a little aggressive, as if he was trying to prove Ness wrong. He jumped off the bed and walked around in a small circle. To Ness' eyes, the bed blocked most of what he could saw. When he crawled over, he saw that the cat ears and the tail were lying on the floor.

"Oh man..." Ness said. He picked up the accessories and looked at Lucas. "Then how did this happen?"

Lucas didn't seemed to have the answer with the next cry he made. Ness sighed. He picked up Lucas and laid him on the bed, petting him.

"Don't worry, Lucas, I'll figure this out and turn you back to normal." Lucas cried cutely as a response.

* * *

After changing into normal clothes, Ness exited the room with Lucas in his arms. He walked down the hallway to head to the cafeteria for breakfast, hoping that anyone down there would have possible solutions. Upon arriving, he grabbed one of the pre-made breakfast plates of pancakes laying at the serving counter and headed to his usual table, where Toon Link, Pit, and Pikachu are.

"Oh, hey Ness!" Toon Link greeted. He saw the kitten in Ness' arms as he sat down. "Is that a cat?" he asked.

Pit looked over. "Aww, where'd you get the little guy?"

"Er, about that..." Ness began. Before he could explain, Peach and Zelda rushed over to Ness' side at lightspeed.

"OH MY GOSH A KITTEN!" Zelda exclaimed. She took it from Ness' lap and held it in front of her. "HE'S SO CUTE, OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIS LITTLE EARS AND HIS BLACK FUR SERIOUSLY I HAVE TO GET ONE LIKE THIS WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM—"

Peach slapped Zelda's cheek and took the kitten, placing it on the table. "So, where'd you find the little guy?" Peach said, petting the kitten's head.

Ness cleared his throat, "Well—"

"Pika-pika (I thought pets weren't allowed in the mansion?)" Pikachu stated.

"Yeah, ever since the Nintendogs ganged up on Master Hand, all stray pets were banned from the mansion," Toon Link added.

"Oh, I remember that!" Pit told. "It was so funny watching Master Hand have a seizure. After that Crazy Hand had to give his brother CPR."

"Yeah, now Master Hand's afraid of any pet that isn't a Brawler," Toon Link added.

"Hey, guys, let me speak!" Ness exclaimed. "This isn't a stray cat, it's Lucas."

"Lucas?" Peach questioned, looking at the cat. "Is this true?"

Lucas replied immediately with an innocent cry.

"Come to think of it, you always come in here with him," Pit stated. "And I don't see him, so..."

"I'm telling you, he's right here," Ness responded. "I woke up this morning and found Lucas like this. I don't know how, but I need to turn him back to normal."

"I don't see a problem," Zelda said, picking up Lucas. "He's so much more adorable like this!" Lucas meowed happily.

"But...I prefer Lucas as a human, I don't want him like a pet," Ness stated.

"Oh really?" Toon Link asked. "Don't you treat him like one when Lucas wears his cat stuff?"

"That's different," Ness told. "That's just acting, and he likes it like that, but right now I can't tell how he feels."

"So what now, you're just going to ask Lucas how he feels like this?" responded Toon Link.

"Well, I can't exactly understand him," Ness stated.

"Isn't there anyone that can communicate with animals?" asked Toon Link.

"Fox, Falco, Wolf, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong are animals, aren't they?" Pit told.

"Fox and Falco are sparring right now, and the apes are having their after-breakfast nap," informed Peach.

"What about Wolf?" asked Ness.

"Oh please, that jerk-of-a-loser won't do anything he's asked," Peach answered.

"Well, who else is there?" Toon Link questioned. "Oh wait, Pikachu!"

"...Pika-pi (I'm a Pokémon, stupid,)" retorted Pikachu.

"Potayto potahto," Toon Link responded.

"No, Toony, Pokémon aren't exactly animals," Peach stated. "So, Pikachu can't talk to Lucas." She put a finger on her chin and closed her eyes, thinking.

"...But I believe I know someone who might be able to."

* * *

Ness, Lucas, Peach, Zelda, Toon Link, and Pit stood inside the man's bedroom. From under his infinitely large inventory, he pulled out a cardboard box with the Smash logo on it and laid out two chairs, and then put a crystal globe on the box.

"..._He_ can talk to animals?" Pit asked, pointing at Snake.

Peach lightly clapped her hands. "Well of course! It's in his name. I think."

"Snake..." Toon Link sounded. "Snakes...aren't they reptiles?"

"...Potayto potahto," responded Peach.

"All right, I'm ready!" Snake exclaimed. He put on a white turban and sat down in one of the chairs. "Bring him to me," he said.

Ness nodded, and sat down in the other chair, putting Lucas on the table. The kitten began pawing the crystal globe.

"This is the one?" Snake asked. Ness nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"I need to know how Lucas transformed into a cat," Ness stated.

"Lucas is a cat now?!" Snake exclaimed. "Where?!"

"...Here. This is Lucas," Ness pointed to the transformed psychic boy.

"Where? I only see a black cat."

"This black cat _is_ Lucas."

"Shouldn't he be a yellow cat then? You know, because of his hair. Blonde to be specific. Or an orange, I guess? It suits him too. Maybe red—"

"Just talk to him! ...If you can."

"Oh, I can, and I will." Snake placed his hands above the crystal ball and began to slowly wave them around it. He hummed a tune, steady and rhythmic.

Toon Link disappointingly stared at Snake. "...What is he doing—"

"SHUT UP. I'm channeling the Animal Aura." Snake resumed humming and continued to wave his hands around the globe.

"OH YES. THIS IS IT. I CAN FEEL IT. I CAN _FEEEEEL_ IT IN MAH BLOOD." Snake began to hum louder, while everyone continued to stare at him stupidly. Finally, Snake stopped the humming. Then he tossed the crystal ball to the side, which shattered onto the floor.

"Okay, here goes," Snake whispered. He closed his eyes and began waving his hands at Lucas. After a moment, his hands stopped. Then, he leaned towards Lucas and widened his eyes, staring at him. Communication was about to begin. Everyone closely observed Snake's next actions.

...

"...Meeeeeeow," Snake sounded.

"Meow," replied Lucas.

Snake returned to an upright position and looked at everyone. "I don't know what he's saying."

Everyone fell over.

"Just kidding," Snake said. "He says that he woke up in the middle of the night because he heard someone come in. He saw a floating right hand hover above him before he blacked out."

"Floating...right hand?" Ness questioned.

"Where have I heard of such a thing before?" Zelda curiously asked.

Peach perked up. "Master Hand! He's the only floating right hand we know!"

"Master Hand transformed Lucas into a cat?" Ness reassured. "No way...are you sure it was a right hand?"

Snake looked at Lucas. "Meeeeeeow."

Lucas answered, "Nya!"

"He says yes," interpreted Snake.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Pit asked.

"Let's go ask him ourselves," Ness stated. "Thanks for your help, Snake." He reached over to Lucas to pick him up.

"NO WAIT," Snake interupted. "Meeeeeeow."

"Myaa, myaa!" replied Lucas.

"He says you should give Snake one hundred Barbie dolls as payment," Snake told.

"Why would Lucas say that?" Toon Link asked. "And why one hundred Barbie dolls?"

"BECAUSE SNAKE LIKES TOUCHING DOLLY BOOBIES," answered Snake.

"...Ew," reacted the princesses.

"Did you really say that?" Ness asked Lucas. The cat questioningly looked at him.

"Well, five bucks will do, too," Snake said. Ness handed over five dollars.

"OH YES. MORE DOLLY MONEY. EKANSSSS!" Snake scampered out of the room past everyone.

All of them stared at the doorway until Peach broke the silence. "Well, shall we go see Master Hand?"

* * *

Everyone arrived at the door to the Mansion Master Room, where both Master Hand and Crazy Hand resided. Ness knocked on the door, hoping one of the two masters would answer. After a moment, a deep voice called out.

"Who is it?" said the voice.

"Master Hand? It's me, Ness!" told the psychic boy.

"Oh, come in!" The door unlocked with a click, and everyone went inside. Upon entering, they met with multiple monitors and a strange array of buttons and controls clinging to the walls of the room. None of them knew what the buttons do and preferred to stay away from them.

The group saw two large chairs facing one large monitor in the back of the room. One chair was facing the group, the other was facing the monitor. A conspicuous floating hand was sitting in the seat, doing mysterious button pressing with the panel in front of him. After everyone stood by and watched for a moment, the chair turned.

"Ah, Ness!" said the hand. "And fellow Brawlers. How may I help you?"

Peach stepped forward before Ness could speak. "Sir Master Hand," she began, "We were told you transformed Lucas into a cat. Is this true?"

"Why, I would never do such a thing," answered Master Hand. "But is it true Lucas was transformed into a kitten?"

"Yes, he's right here." Ness held Lucas in front of him, and he meowed.

"Oh dear," said Master Hand. "Well, I certainly would never transform my Brawlers without a good reason." He changed his finger form into a thinking position. "Perhaps, my brother did it?"

"Well, Lucas said he saw a floating right hand before he was transformed," Ness told. "You're the only right hand we know."

"When did this happen?" asked Master Hand.

"Somewhere during the middle of the night while he was sleeping," Ness answered.

"Are you sure Lucas wasn't just sleepy and thought it was a right hand?" said Master Hand.

Lucas meowed aggressively at Master Hand.

"I guess he's saying he was sure he saw a right hand," Toon Link said.

Peach cleared her throat. "Master Hand, you are aware that such conduct upon your players is not only highly disgraceful, but also prohibited? We can get you kicked out of here if we want."

"This is preposterous," Master Hand said. "I did no such thing! I cannot tolerate such disrespect. Excuse me." Master Hand began floating past everyone towards the door. However, before he reached the doorway, another floating hand appeared. But it was also a right hand.

The other right hand looked at everyone. "Hm?"

"Wait, what, _two_ Master Hands?" Pit questioned.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked the two hands.

"I do not know," said the Master Hand standing outside the doorway. "I just came back from doing an errand." He firmly gazed upon his double in the room. "Would you like to explain?"

Everyone stared at the Master Hand inside the room. He looked left and right. "UH. WELL. LOOKS LIKE I LEFT THE STOVE ON FOR TOO LONG. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." He tried to float out the doorway but he was blocked by the other hand.

"Who are you?" asked the real Master Hand. Before the other hand could make a move, the real Master Hand took a peek at Ness' arms, and saw a black cat staring at him.

"OH MY GOD NO IT'S A STRAY CAT WHAT IS IT DOING HERE?!" He zoomed through everyone and hid behind one of the large chairs in the back. "WHY IS IT HERE, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Master Hand, calm down, it's Lucas!" Ness stated. "Someone turned him into a cat."

"Oh, really?" questioned Master Hand.

"Yes, and Lucas saw it was Master Hand. Well, _that_ Master Hand." Everyone looked at the doppelganger suspiciously.

"Imposter! Who are you?!" called out the Master Hand in the chair.

"No, you're the imposter! I'm the real one!" exclaimed the other hand.

"Toony, didn't you say Master Hand was afraid of stray pets?" Peach asked.

"...Yeah, I did." Everyone looked at the real Master Hand, the one hiding in the chair. He was still shivering at the sight of Lucas. Then, everyone turned to the other hand. He didn't make a move until he knew what was going on.

"...OH NO. A CAT. HELLLLLP." He cried monotonically.

"Too late," Pit said.

"So, who are _you_?" Ness asked the imposter.

Everyone stared at the phony hand. He floated there awkwardly. "...Well then. I guess the cat's out of the bag!" The hand snapped its fingers and a smoke took place. A suit mimicing a large glove fell to the ground. The smoke cleared, and revealed a floating left hand.

"HAHA, YOU FOOLS! I AM ACTUALLY CRAZY HAND! FEAR MY POWEEEER."

"So it was you!" Ness exclaimed. "Why'd you turn Lucas into a cat?!"

"...I-D-K. Here, have him back." He snapped his fingers, and a smoke popped around Ness and Lucas. Ness felt the weight instantly grow heavy on his arms. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a human blonde psychic boy in Ness' arms.

"Lucas!" Ness exclaimed.

"Ness!" Lucas wrapped his arms around his friend. "Oh, thank goodness I'm back to normal..."

"Me too," Ness added.

"Uh, guys?" Toon Link said. "Lucas is naked."

...

Everyone saw that Lucas was nude. Zelda fell backwards with a nosebleed, Peach jumped up and down in place squealing, while Pit covered his eyes but left a small gap between his fingers to peek.

"U-Uh..." Ness blushed, not knowing what to do with the naked Lucas in his arms, who was trying to cover himself.

"Oh, my bad," Crazy Hand said. He snapped again, and clothes appeared on Lucas.

"Better," Lucas told.

Crazy Hand cleared his voice. "WELP. I BETTER GET GOING. GOTTA TURN OFF THAT STOVE, YOU KNOW." He turned around in an attempt to leave.

"OH HELL NO YOU DON'T." Master Hand snapped his fingers and Crazy Hand shrunk to a human hand size. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY SUCH A TRICK ON ME AND THE BRAWLERS?! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED."

"OH DEAR GODS NO!" reacted Crazy Hand.

"YES. BEGIN WITH SCRUBBING ALL OF THE FLOORS IN THIS MANSION!"

Zelda returned upright with tissues in her nose. "AFTER YOU SCRUB ALL THE FLOORS IN HYRULE!" she added.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Everyone but Zelda left the room, leaving her and Master Hand scolding and continuing to list punishments for the shrunken hand.

* * *

Night fell, and everyone was heading to bed. Ness laid in bed playing on his handheld video game system. Lucas came out of the bathroom, just finishing up showering and changing into his pajamas.

"I'm glad that's over with," Lucas told Ness. "You know, it was kind of nice being a cat."

"Really, how so?" asked Ness.

"I was carried around all day by you, and it was nice in your arms."

"Really?" Ness questioned.

"Mm-hm. I also had a strange craving for fish and omelets."

Ness chuckled. "Must have been real nice."

Lucas climbed in bed and threw an arm over Ness' stomach, embracing him. "It feels better like this, though."

Ness shut off his game and put it away. "Ready to sleep?"

"Mm-hm." Ness turned off the lamp and cuddled with Lucas.

"By the way, was Snake serious when he said you told him I should pay him one hundred Barbie dolls?" Ness asked.

"No? He was lying. I told him 'thanks' for interpreting for me."

"...He scammed 5 dollars from me!" Ness stated. "Why I oughta—"

"I'll pay you back later, don't worry." Lucas snuggled closer to Ness.

"Well, you could pay me now..." Ness suggested. Lucas giggled and kissed Ness deeply, until they were interrupted by faint sobs.

"What's that crying?" Ness asked.

"...Crazy Hand?" answered Lucas.

* * *

"SOB, SOB, SOB."

"Oh, hey Crazy Hand! Stop your floor-scrubbing for a moment and check out my new Barbie doll!"

"SOB, SOB, SOB."

"Hey, what're you doing? Let go!"

"SOOOOOOB."

"NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LIMITED EDITION ZOMBIE-DISCO-AT-THE-BEACH-IN-A-POLICE-UNIFORM-WITH -A-FIRE-HOSE BARBIE?! NOOOOOOO—"

"SHUT UP, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"SOB, SOB, SOB."

* * *

The two psychics stared at the door, unable to comprehend the noise that just happened outside.

"...Should we 'have fun' tomorrow?" Ness asked.

"...Yeah. Let's sleep for now."


End file.
